


I Want A Baby, Please Baby

by Kitten14



Series: Kawaii [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual mpreg, Fluff, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, YOI Mpreg Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: Yuuri screams, Viktor's being a major alpha, Makka just want ear rubs, basically a cute fluffy series!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Mpreg Week for YOI so, a mini week series following Viktor and Yuuri through this all

It was a nice and quiet morning. The sun was just peeking through the windows, giving the apartment a warm glow. Everything was still, the only sounds being the snoring of Makkachin and Viktor. 'Who was snoring much louder', Makka thought.

 

Viktor was laying on his side haphazardly draped across the bed. His arms wrapped around a smaller body, who, from an outsider’s view is being crushed to death. Both skaters laid in bed, for there was no practice today. Since it was off season they did not have to go to the rink and train every day. They still did, however, so they would not be too out of shape when the season came back in.

 

Or so they thought.

 

A while later, a beeping sound came for Yuuri’s phone. Instantly waking him up. Honestly, pots and pans can crash, Makka can bark her head at squirrel, and Viktor can sing throughout the apartment. But nothing can wake Yuuri up, except for his phone.

 

He carefully reached his arm out, not wanting to wake up his alpha above him. Makka stood up and gently pushed the phone toward his owner. 

 

“Thank you Makka.” Yuuri whispered, Makka just stared at him expectantly. “Oh, okay come here girl.” Makka put her head on the bed and Yuuri gently rubbed her fluffy, floppy ears. ‘Good human’ thought Makka. Then made her departure.

 

Yuuri chuckled and unlocked his phone. Stilling when it made a clicking noise, he really did not want to wake Viktor. His alpha was always so tired, from teaching children at the rink to taking care of him and Makka. Viktor thought he could it, but Yuuri saw right through him.

 

‘Now what was that beep for.’ Yuuri thought as he looked at his notifications, ‘Oh twitter’.

 

He opened the app....

 

“…AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Yuuri couldn’t contain himself, he jumped off the bed screaming and jumping up and down.

 

Viktor was up in an instant, he sat up and let out a growl. Still half asleep, he jumped out of bed and grabbed Yuuri, who was still screaming. 

 

“Don’t worry Yuuri, I will make it safe. Stay here.” He placed his omega in the hallway closet, and ran back into there room. Only to come face to face with…nothing.

 

He walked out of the room and opened all the doors on the way down.

Bathroom. No.

Makka’s Room. No.

Guest Room. No,

Empty Room, that they really must do something with. No

 

‘That doesn’t mean the intruder has left.’ Thought Viktor. He checked the closets, dining room, under the table, the kitchen. He opened all the kitchen drawers, and tossed off the couch cousins.  
He couldn’t smell anything, nothing. He looked around on last time just to make sure, then return to the hallway closet. 

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri called as he tried to open the door. Viktor unlocked it and took him out. He checked him all over, for what, Yuuri had no idea. “Viktor? What has gotten into you?”

 

“Into me? What were screaming about, I thought you were hurt, or that there was an intruder.” Viktor said hugging his Yuuri tight.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Viktor.”

 

“Ah, it is okay. I can never be upset with you moya lubov.” Viktor smiled and nuzzled his neck. “What were you screaming about anyway?”

 

Yuuri released himself from Viktor’s hold and looked him dead in the eyes.

 

“Fuck a baby into me Alpha.”

 

Viktor suddenly felt sleepy again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes Viktor up, and they question this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm super happy. I don't think that I have ever updated this fast. Which is probably because this is a week long thing, but I am actually enjoying this story so far. Its fluffy, its going get smutty, it is alpha/omega, mpreg, and just everything I like so I am happy to share this with you guys!!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Um..Viktor?” Yuuri squatted down to where Viktor laid passed out on the hallway floor. Makkachin came over and assessed the situation.

She did the only thing she could think of, and laid over her human’s chest to go back to sleep. Yuuri chuckled at the poodle, “I don’t think that will work this time Makka.” Yuuri patted his husband’s cheek a couple of times.

“Viktor. Viktor. VIKTOR!” He yelled, but still no movement except for his breathing. “Okay then have it your way.” He swiftly stood up and went to their bathroom. He opened up the cabinet under the sink, grabbed a bucket, and started the shower. He filled up the bucket about halfway, before returning to the unconscious alpha in the hallway.

“Eh, Makka. Over here girl.” Makka looked up from Viktor’s chest and quickly left upon seeing the bucket in the omega’s hand.

“I did not want to do this Viktor, but you leave me no choice. Even though I could just wait for you to wake up. Or maybe move you to the couch and make sure you’re okay. Or I just could’ve shaken you. However, I am bored, so, I am just going to dump a bucket of cold water over your head. Love you!”

It all happened in slow motion. Viktor could hear everything Yuuri was saying, he opened his eyes and saw Yuuri about to dump the bucket over his face. He tried to turn away, but it was too late. It felt as if he was drowning in those few seconds, and Yuuri was right. It was cold water.

“Ahh cold.” Viktor hissed as he tried to dry his face with his wet shirt. 

“Viktor, you’re awake. I saved your life.” Yuuri cheered.

Viktor did not want to hurt his feelings, but,” Actually Yuuri-” He was cut short when he looked into the omega’s huge, honey-brown, innocent eyes. He couldn’t do it. ‘I’m weak.’ He thought.

“You did save my life, I don’t know what I could do you without you.” He said instead smiling. ‘At least it was the truth.’ He also thought.

“Viktor I was serious, when I said I wanted a baby.” Yuuri said going back to his earlier conversation. “It is free season and I think we are ready. I mean you aren’t getting any younger and, well, I really want one. So please let’s have a baby!” Yuuri ranted. He really wanted this, for awhile actually. He was not planning on skating next season anyway, he was ready to start a family with his alpha.

“Yuuri I don’t know what to say. Are you sure you are ready for this?” Viktor ask grabbing his omega hands.

“The question is are we ready for this Viktor?”  
“How are we going to do this Yuuri?”

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Part 2, will you look at that. As always, I want to thank you all for reading this fic and any of my other fics you might have read.
> 
> Don't forget to click the like button (Kudo) and hit subscribe (Bookmark) and leave a comment (Comment) below, see you all tomorrow good day and bye!  
> -P.S that was Joey Graceffa's sign off, yo should go check out his youtube channel #notsponse


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life and Viktor and Yuuri, during pre-heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stupid, I was previewing them and not posting them. Like how do I even do that, I was wondering why I wasn't getting anything, I just thought my story sucked. But I just didn't post anything. Well here is Chapter 3. Chapters 4 and 5 should be coming out later on today or super early tomorrow morning.

Yuuri’s heat was coming up in the next week. That meant that this week was preheat week, which meant that Viktor was...really confused.

Right now Viktor was tiptoeing to the living room, where Yuuri was laying watching tv in his favorite blanket. Now to anyone else this would look like a peaceful scene between mates. That, however, was not the case. In fact Viktor was full of fear as he rounded the corner.

He looked at his omega and gulped, “Um, Yuuri.” His voice shook. Yuuri’s head slowly turned towards him and looked him dead in the eyes. The alpha shived all over.

“Yes...Viktor.” He answered back, still unmoving. His hands gripped the blanket a bit more tightly.

“Well, um, I was just wondering- I mean that is the only comforter. I’m just a little chilly, you won’t let me touch the thermostat. Ha, I mean- I was just asking if I can borrow the blanket, and maybereplaceitwithnotherplease!” He rushed towards the end as he saw the look in Yuuri’s eyes harden. (maybe replace it with another one please.)

“No.” He answered stiffly. “I’m hot.”

“But, if you hot then why would you-.”

“I’M HOT VIKTOR, LEAVE ME ALONE!” Yuuri snapped. Viktor was gone before he could finish. 

His heart was racing as he raced back into their bedroom. He slid down the wall holding his chest, before getting up and going to the bed. ‘At least I tried.’ He thought. Of course they had more blankets, throws, and pillows that anyone could ask for...but that was his favorite.

He laid in the bed shivering slightly as he put his hands between his thighs and curled up to keep warm. It wasn’t exactly perfect, but if his Yuuri was ‘hot’ then he would let him keep the blanket. Even though he would never dare take it from him anyway.

About a half hour later the door to their bedroom opened, Viktor slowly turned over to see Yuuri standing right above him. He slightly yelped, and before he could open his mouth he felt something something soft covering his body.

He stared at Yuuri in shock, “I’m super hot now, so here’s the blanket. We can share.” He stated before getting in bed with his alpha. His arms circled around Viktors neck, before pulling himself closer.

“Thank you Yuuri.” Vikor said, as he wrapped his strong arms around the omega waist. 

“Can I have a kiss?” His Yuuri asked. Viktor was quick to comply as he softly pressed his lips to the other’s. Yuuri rolled them over, so his head was on the alpha’s chest. He started drawing lines over his chest. 

Viktor thought he might die, Yuuri was purring. Viktor was a bit confused, actually, not even an hour ago his omega was scaring him to the death. Now he is being all sweet, and cute. Not that he wasn’t cute before. He decided to just go along with it.

He looked down at the omega on his chest, who was blushing all the way down his back, “What are you thinking about, love?” He question.

“Last night, alpha.” He answered, still not looking at Viktor. Viktor smirked at the thought. 

“Oh is my omega thinking about how I ate him out.” Yuuri squeaked and his his face in Viktor’s chest. “Or how I opened him up with my fingers, one by one.”

“Viktoru.” Yuuri whined.

“Or how I fucked him into an oblivion, or was how I knotted you? Tell me Yura, what are you thinking about?” He chuckled, wrapping his arm around the lithe omega’s shoulders.

“Your cock.” He answers. The alpha was shocked, he honestly wasn’t expecting an answer. “It is so big and thick, I thought it was not going to fit the first time.”

Now it was Viktor’s turn to be lost for words. “Oh?” He said intelligently.

“Yea, it feels so good when you push it in, and when I try to move back, you pull me back down and tell me to take it. I do and I love it. I love how you hit my prostate everytime and make me cum so many times. How you cock knots me and makes my take you seed. I love that cock of yours alpha.” Yuuri said sitting up from his spot on Viktor’s chest. 

Now he was sitting on Viktor’s cock. “Yura.” Was all he could get out.

“Yes, Vitya.” Yuuri said lowly as he started moving his hips in circles on his alpha’s lap.

“Oh fuck it!” Viktor shouted, before grabbing Yuuri’s waist flipping them over.

 

Yuuri sat up from Viktor’s hold and said, “I always provide for my alpha.” He stated, with a blush and giggle. “Ah- I am about to make d-dinner. What would you like Vitya?” The omega said fidgeting with his fingers. Viktor’s jaw dropped.

“Vitya?” The omega question, looking up from beneath his thick eyelashes.

“Um-ahhh. Wh-Whatever you want you baby.” Viktor answered with a smile. Then to his maximum surprise. Yuuri quickly leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, before rushing out the room. Blush going all the way down his neck.

Viktor sat there in shock going over today’s events. 

Morning: Scary, violent, cliche-horror japanese movie behavior, monotone, snappy.

Afternoon: Sexy, cuddly, sweet, kisses, eros, and overall sex appeal.

Night: Blushing, shy, cliche-doting omega, and just so awww.

The alpha just sat there with lost look on his face.

“What?” He questioned into the empty room, before getting up and going to the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, he could feel his body getting goosebumps.

“Um. Yuuri?”

“Yes...Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there everyone. If you read the top notes then you already now what happened   
> (insert facepalm here)
> 
> Lol, anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I think that it is funny when I was writing it and I hope you guys found it funny too. THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> And if you haven't already, kudo, comment and review, and bookmark if you want, BYE!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this is cute and funny, well at least I think so, anyways you guys enjoy the last chapter will be tomorrow!!

It has been two days since the mood swings, Yuuri did not like that term. Viktor learned that the hard way, and has the scar to prove it. Anyway, it was that time of preheat week where Yuuri nested. Viktor thought, no knew, that his Yuuri made the best nests in the whole universe.

Chris and Yurio called it being biased, but Viktor just shrugged them off saying, “Don’t be upset that my omega out shows the both of you.” Then left leaving the two standing there gawking. 

Viktor knew to stay away from the process, he was only used as a bar of soap. For example, if he was washing the dishes, the omega will just run down the hallway to rub whatever article of clothing or blanket he had all over the alpha. Before returning back to finish the nest.

When questioned, Yuuri just said it was better than having his alpha see the nest before it was ready. In his culture it was considered bad luck for the couple, Vikotr could not be upset at that. As long as he got to snuggle with Yuuri in his nest, then he was set for life.

Now, he was sitting on the floor working on stretching. What for? He did not know, he was just bored. Like clockwork, Yuuri came running around the corner looking frazzled, before squatting down behind Viktor and rubbing a shirt on his back.

Viktor laughed, “That tickles Yura.” He said. The omega hummed and went back, before coming back a second later.

“Huh?”Viktor was suddenly forced down. Yuuri started pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off his body. “What Yuuri, let me- umm.” The alpha was muffled as his shirt went over his face. His omega was ruthless.

“Give me the shirt! Viktor!” Yuuri shouted as he basically wrestled the alpha, before finally ripping the shirt off of him, then running back to their room. Viktor sat the feeling slightly exposed to the elements.

“Damn.” He muttered, for safe measure he pulled off his pants and set them on the couch. He went to the kitchen to get a cup of water, when the door to their bedroom opened. Yuuri came back out looking crazed he looked Viktor up and down raising an eyebrow.

“Couch?” The alpha said, the omega was off, but not before rubbing it on Viktor for good measure.

“Ahh Yuur!” Viktor yelped as Yuuri tore off his underwear running back to the nest. The alpha stood in the middle of the kitchen stark naked. He slightly covered himself running to the bathroom. 

The he tripped, or rather was tripped. Viktor looked up to see Yuuri staring at him from the door. The omega then leaned down and took off his socks before returning.

The alpha sat there in shock.

He grabbed a blanket from the closet instead going to the living to watch TV. He was slightly dozing off after a while. First he was nice and warm, then his was cold and shivering. The omega just huffed returning back to the nest.

Viktor just laid there on the couch. Naked.

Makka walked up and looked at her owner. “Makka.” Viktor whined, “Away, I’m naked and exposed.” Makka barked and walked off.

Yuuri came back out, watching Viktor like a hawk. Viktor just stared as his omega came to him, not moving. Yuuri swiftly grabbed his ankle, “Um, Yuu-ah.” He shouted as he was jerked from the couch and was now being dragged to the nest. ‘This is...new.” Was all Viktor could think as he started getting carpet burn.

Finally he was dropped, and he sat up. It was beautiful.

“It’s beautiful, just like my omega.” He said standing up wrapping his arms around his Yuuri.

“Thank you, Alpha. Now about that blanket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! Did you guys like this chapter, I tried to make it cute and funny nothing serious. 
> 
> Kudo, Comment, and Bookmark. You people are the best kind of people!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's heat starts, but why is Viktor not coming? Where is he? Does he not want his Yuuri anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I said tomorrow but that was yesterday so this makes today two days for yesterday's yesterday. Get it?! Lol, okay well here is Chapter 5 as you guys can see I changed it to 6 chapter instead of 5 and that is because, I don't write really long chapter, I'm kinda straight to the point kinda writer. So I don't always get my plot across in less chapters so I added on more ont he end!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri’s heat was expected at anytime now. They had finished, well Yuuri had finished cleaning and preparing meals for the next week. Meanwhile, Viktor just kept hugging him from behind telling him how cute and sweet he was. 

Not that Yuuri mindided, his alpha was a terrible cook and let’s not even get started on cleaning. When the omega first moved in with Viktor he had to step outside for a moment to clear his head. He could not believe what he just saw. Viktor’s house was a mess. 

Viktor just cocked his head to side and looked back inside of his apartment, looked clean to him. When he voiced his opinion Yuuri sputtered, went back inside, and locked Viktor out. Two and a half hours of banging on the door later, Yuuri finally came out and showed Viktor his progress. 

The alpha could instantly see the difference, everything was so shiny, warm, and it felt like home, finally.  
______

It was 12 o’clock in the morning. So naturally Yuri, wearing only Viktor’s shirt, was in the kitchen sneaking leftovers from last night’s dinner. He did not care what Viktor said, it was his food so he could eat it at anytime he pleases.

As he sat on the counter across from the microwave, that reheating his food, he felt a cramp coming on. He sighed and raced in the hallway closet and pulled out some pain killer, before racing back to the microwave. He liked to think the microwave was a bomb and he had to diffuse (open) it before it hit one.

But, before he could reach the microwave another cramp came only this time it was painful enough to make him stop and grab the wall. He did not want to call for his alpha, not yet anyway. As long as he got the pain killer in his system, then he would be fine. Or at least he thought.

One more jolt of pain came across him and he fell to the floor. He curled up on the floor holding the pain killer close to his stomach. He bit his tongue and held in his cry of pain as another wave pushed through him. That’s when he felt it. Slick.

He gasped as he realized his heat was happening. He definitely needed Viktor now. “V-Viktor.” He called, it was not as loud as he thought it would be. He grunted again as another wave come through him.

“Alpha,” He gasped. “A-alpha please! Viktor...Alpha..ugh.” 

Why wasn’t Viktor getting up, was he being bad for eating his leftovers at this time. His alpha always told him not to do it, and this is what he gets. 

Yuuri shook his head at those thoughts, it was just his omega speaking. Viktor would never do something like that...or would he. “Alpha, I’m sorry. Please, I need you, I’m sorry.” He kept repeating. He heard the microwave go off and sighed.

He was still curled up on the floor, it felt like everytime he tried to get up a knife was going through his waist area. It hurt.

Viktor was knocked out in their bed, completely oblivious to the fact his omega was in the hallway in pain. That was until the microwave went off again, and again. The alpha was slowly being woken up by the annoying sound of the machine. As his body woke up so did his sense of smell.

What he smelled was a distressed omega. His distressed omega, he felt the sheets beside him in case Yuuri was having a nightmare. That when he heard it, “Alpha, please, I’m sorry. Help me.”

Viktor was up and out of bed in a flash, he tore their door opened only to see his omega on the floor. Crying.

He quickly reached down and grabbed Yuuri. “Yuuri, baby. I’m here, alpha is here. Shh baby.” He cooed. He lifted his omega into his strong arms. Yuuri was still a little distressed, but calmed down due to his alpha’s attentions.

“A-alpha.” He whimpered, Viktor shushed him and kissed his forehead. “Ah, I’m sorry for eating leftovers.” He apologized.

“Yuuri, what are you talking about. I don’t care if you eat you food at midnight, it’s just something that you do.” Viktor assured him. Yuuri shook his head.

“But, you did not come when I called you, I thought that you were going to leave me for being bad. I’m a bad omega.” Yuuri said, close to tears again. The alpha put their foreheads together.

“You are never bad, omega, do you hear my baby. Never. You can never do anything and say anything bad. Everything about you is pure, innocent, and good. I love you so much. I love my omega so much.” Viktor finally claimed his lips in a fiery kiss that left Yuuri breathless. “As for not coming, I am so sorry. I was asleep, but that is no excuse. It was actually because of the microwave that I woke up.”

“My heat-”Yuuri started.

“Your heat is starting, I know. I can’t wait to make love to you, love.” Viktor said lowly as he laid is omega on the bed, crawling over him, trapping him underneath his body

“I can’t wait either...fuck me please. Alpha.” Yuuri looked up at him form under his thick lashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys one more chapter huh?  
> I actually really love this fic, (more than my other ones) I don't know I just love fluff and smut and overall cuteness.
> 
> I want to make this a series what do you guys think? 
> 
> Like this is the start, then maybe the next one follows Yuuri and Viktor through his pregnancy (A little Protective Viktor action ;), and life after their baby which I think I am going to name Kioyshi. I see that name on so many fics its just perfect to me.
> 
> Yea, so Kudo, Comment, and Bookmark. And tell me about the series. Bye!! Until tomorrow or later today :)
> 
> But yea


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat Time

“Again?” Yuuri whimpered as Viktor knotted him for the third time in a row.

 

“Again?” Viktor repeated, “I just knotted you moya lobov, and you want it again?” He said as he pushed in more, cause the omega to throw his head back and moan.

 

“A-again, please. Alpha, I need you again and again.” Yuuri grunted as he tried to ride on his alpha’s knot. Viktor’s hands shot to the omega’s waist and held him down.

 

“Stay.” He growled close to his ear. Yuuri shivered as Viktor moved down to bit and lick at his bond mark. “Mine. You’re mine. Say it.”

 

“Yours, all yours, alpha. Please, again?” Viktor sat back on his heels, still knotted in his omega. He released strong pheromones when Yuuri started to move again. “Still.” He commanded. The omega instantly stilled his hips at his alpha’s tone.

 

“Again?” He question when his alpha didn’t move.

 

“You have to wait baby. I can’t go as fast as you-” He started.

 

“Ride you! I’ll ride you and you can lay on you back. Please let me ride you alpha.” Yuuri said in a rush, the force of his heat becoming unbearable. “Please?”

 

“Oh baby. Of course just wait for my-” Before, Viktor could finish Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor’s back and flipped him over. The alpha was not pleased at this and sat up bringing Yuuri’s neck to his mouth, biting it right on the scent gland.

 

The omega keened in pain. “V-Viktor.”

 

The alpha just growled and tightened his bite. Yuuri started to squirm in his lap lightly batting at his alpha’s chest. By now, the knot had gone down, so Viktor could move them without risking unnecessary pain.

 

He flipped them back over so he was on top and Yuuri was on the bottom. Yuuri rubbed his neck and whimpered, “W-What was that for?”

Viktor put his arms on either side on Yuuri’s head and look him in the eye. Yuuri looked down at his alpha’s dominant gaze. “I told you to stay still, and you disobeyed me. I will not have you hurting yourself just because you want my cock in you so bad. I will give you want you want. Don’t I always? Viktor question.

 

The omega blushed, “Yes.”

 

“Yes?” Viktor prompted.

 

“Yes Alpha.” Viktor smiled, before getting up picking up Yuuri with him. Yuuri yelped and grabbed Viktor shoulders. “Um. Viktor where are going?” The omega questioned. The alpha just smiled and pushed Yuuri against the bedroom wall. He gasped as Viktor slid back in him, at stared up at Viktor in shock. Wall sex?

 

Viktor grabbed his thighs and lifted him up so that just the tip of his cock was in him. “I wonder what would happen his I let you go? Let you slid down onto this twelve inch dick?” Viktor smile seductively.

 

“You wouldn’t dar-ahhh.” Yuuri moaned as Viktor did just that. He scrambled for purchase on the wall, before just grabbing the alpha’s shoulders. Viktor laughed as he thrust up again and again. Yuuri was moaning so loud the neighbors might mistake it for screaming. Viktor was relentless, he kept letting Yuuri slid down his dick and the second Yuuri hips met his he would thrust back up. The omega felt like a ragdoll, being rough handled by his alpha.

 

“Oh fuck Viktor, slow down.” Viktor slowed a bit. “Oh fuck go faster.” Viktor went faster. “Harder.” Harder. “Softer.” Softer. “God, just fuck me alpha.” Yuuri groaned with his head on his alpha’s shoulder. Viktor laughed at his omega.

 

“So cute.” He cooed. Yuuri just huffed tightening his grip as Viktor went a bit fast.

 

“I-I’m gonna cum, gonna cum. Alpha.” Yuuri whimpered.

 

“You gonna cum huh? You gonna come on me? On my stomach, Yuuri? How dirty?” Viktor teased. Yuuri whined at the tone of his alpha.

 

“Can I? Please Alpha.” He could not hold it any longer. Viktor just hummed, and the omega felt his body tightening, before releasing on his and the alpha’s stomachs. Viktor grunted as he felt his omega ass tightened around him.

 

He moved them back to the bed, before sliding back inside the omega. He thrust a couple of times as Yuuri just withered and whined on the sheets below him.

 

“I’m going to knot you baby, are you ready?” He asked. Yuuri nodded jerkily and yelped as his felt the knot catch on his rim. Viktor pushed in one more time and knotted him completely. He sighed and rubbed the omega’s thighs.

 

“Again?” Viktor laughed.

 

“You’re insatiable.”

* * *

 

A few days later, the couple were lounging on the couch watching television. Yuuri’s heat had ended during their sixth night, that was the longest one he has ever had. His alpha had been so good to him. For him. He could not have asked for a better mate.

 

“I think you should take it now.” Viktor stated as he stared at the pregnancy tests on the coffee table. They had bought them before Yuuri’s heat has started, but the omega had been too afraid to check it so soon. Yuuri looked over at the boxes.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, he was still a little hesitant. If he did not take, then they would have to wait for three more months to pass before his next heat. It wasn’t that he could not get pregnant it outside of heat, it was just such a low percentage of it happening. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

 

“Hey, it will be alright. I will be right here the entire time.” Viktor assured. They both knew his statement had a deeper meaning.

 

Yuuri nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Okay.” Viktor sounded shocked he was sure the omega was going to hold it off. “Okay.”

 

Yuuri got up and grabbed the boxes. He turned to Viktor, “Fifteen minutes, okay?” That was how long it would take for the results to come up.

 

Viktor nodded.

 

Yuuri went to the bathroom and was a ball of nerves, he took a deep breathe and peed on the first stick. Then the second. Then the third.

 

He put them all on the counter in the bathroom and went out to Viktor. The alpha sat up and held his arms out. Yuuri climbed in to them and sat on his lap, he laid his head on the alpha’s shoulders.

 

Since, Viktor did not hear anything from Yuuri he assumed it didn’t take. He tightened his grip around his omega. He knew how much Yuuri had wanted this and while it was sad they had three months until they could try again. He would not stop until his omega was pregnant.

 

“I know Yuuri, it will be alright da?” He said reassuring.

 

“Yea, especially since I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. This is not the end I am planning on making this a series where they will be three parts. This is the first one. The next will be following the couple through Yuuri's pregnancy. Then the last one will be a cute shorter one with them and their child.
> 
> Thank You guys again for reading this I get so excited when people like it or even just read it.
> 
> Comment, Kudo, and Bookmark and I will see you guys in Part 2. Which should be starting on Sunday!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm super happy to be writing this a see a lot of people posting for this weeks YOI Mpreg, so I thought I would give it a try.
> 
> Just to be sure, I write stories everyday this week, or..  
> I don't really know how this works I have never writing anything for this before, I just want to make sure I'm doing it right.  
> Well, thank you all for ready. You guys are awesome and wonderful and just YES!  
> Don't forget to Comment, Kudo, and/or Bookmark! (I always feel like a Youtuber signing off lol.)


End file.
